Complications
by hollyvalens
Summary: I entered the diner and walked over to the booth at the very back. I noticed someone slumped over the table. It was a boy, who had very familiar dark brown curls, and a cigarette nestled behind his ear. He laid face-first on the table, his arms folded so they were hiding his face. An untouched cup of coffee sat in front of him, Eyeball Chambers was sleeping.
1. Ten O' Clock PM

"You're impossible you know that?" I called out to him, he stopped.

It was about ten o'clock pm, and freezing cold out. Eyeball Chambers stood there, not bothering to look me in the eye. I was fuming at this point, there was nothing I could do to get through to this boy.

"Just leave it." He shrugged, taking the cigarette he had placed behind his ear, and lighting it.

I scoffed, glaring at him. I wished he could see how pissed off I looked, but his eyes were glued to the pavement

"What's your damage Ritchie? " I asked, and he finally looked into my eyes. The toxic smell of the cigarette fumes filled my nostrils.

"I don't like that guy that's all." He mumbled, his eyes darting left to right, making sure no one was watching us; even though the town (Castle Rock, ME) we lived in, was practically vacant by 9 pm.

"What guy?" I furrowed my brow, trying to understand what Richard was saying.

Then it hit me. "That guy" was Johnny, the guy I had been seeing for a couple weeks. He was staying in Castle Rock for the summer to take care of his late grandmother's house. He got accepted into Yale University and would be attending in the fall. We met at a party and instantly clicked.

Tonight, he accompanied Richard and I at "Billiards Pool N' Beer", our usual hangout. Richard had been acting odd all night, he barely spoke; and when he did speak up, it was nothing nice. It was usually an aggressive comment directed at Johnny. After a while, Eyeball left Billiards without speaking, thus resulting in me chasing after him and confronting his actions.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked, my angry expression fading.

"He's an asshole, plus.. he's has a house up in the fuckin' View." Eyeball mumbled, chucking his cigarette into the middle of the street.

"What does that have to with anything?" I frowned, "Just because he's a View kid means he's an asshole?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ron, you know all the kids from The View are assholes- and I can just tell he's no good."

"Ritchie please," I pleaded, "Johnny is good for me.. hell- he's more than good. He's amazing, Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Roni! WAKE UP! He's going to YALE UNIVERSITY. YOU'RE FROM CASTLE ROCK. Do you honestly think that you two are gonna go off and have some fairytale life together!?" Eyeball shouted, his tone filled with hatred.

"SO WHAT?!" I retorted, my blood boiling.

"HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU." He spat,

"HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW?! YOU JUST MET HIM TONIGHT! MAYBE IF YOU PULLED YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR ONCE YOU COULD SEE HE'S THE NICEST GUY AROUND!"

My voice echoed through the silent suburban streets, my cheeks were flushed and my body stung with an overpowering anger. After that, there was a sickening silence, only the distant sound of crickets chirping could be heard. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out, I just stared at him.

"Whatever Veronica, I hope he fucks you over ." Eyeball turned around and stormed down the street. I thought about yelling after him, but it was no use. I'd never seen him act like this, sometimes he could be a real jackass; but this was a whole new level of intensity.

"Is everything ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around. Johnny stood before me, his eyes filled with worry. "I heard you guys yelling."

"I dunno..I think I just wanna go home. Its been a long night." I tried to smile, but instead my eyes filled with tears. Johnny pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry about Richard, I don't know what's gotten into him." I mumbled into Johnny's chest.

"You don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault. I'll drive you home."

**  
**


	2. Good Morning

**** I changed a little something something, Eyeball met Veronica two years ago, not ten :3**

**hehe enjoy!**

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I felt and looked like shit; last night had taken up all of my energy. My older sister Beth was at the stove, cooking what smelled like eggs and bacon, "Where's Mom?" I asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Beth turned around, a cigarette sticking out her mouth, her hair was all up in rollers. She was wearing what looked like long ago; a nice men's dress shirt, which was covered in various shades of paint splatters.

"She's playing Bingo with Mr. Rooney." Beth replied and turned back to her cooking.

Our mom was a stewardess, which meant she was gone all the time. On the rare occasions when she was home, she'd go and play Bingo in the afternoons. She was the best Bingo player in town.

Our mother wasn't the best mother in the world, but she wasn't the worst either. She often swore like a sailor, and kept a shotgun under her bed; but she was a real smart and funny person, the kindest too. A lot a people in Caste Rock didn't see that though, they weren't a big fan of our family. Our mother, was the only mother, let alone person; in Castle Rock who actually _liked_ Eyeball Chambers and his siblings. Eyeball came from a family of alcoholism and criminals, his dad was a real class act as well, always beating on his kids.

"Long night?" Beth asked, handing me a plate of eggs and then taking a seat across from me. Beth must have noticed how tired I looked

Beth was seventeen, and barely went to school. Last month, she had decided that she was going to drop out of school to become an artist, and my mother didn't seem to be that bothered by it. Beth was a fantastic painter, and could basically paint whatever she wanted. She was the best sister a girl could ever have. Sure, she was wild, but she always made sure I was safe and took care of me when mom was gone. She was one of my best friends.

Beth started dating Ace Merrill, leader of "The Cobras" (our small town gang) when she was just fifteen years old. Ace was seventeen at the time, and was a real tough guy, but deep down inside, he secretly adored Beth. Ace never really showed his love for her, and they fought all the time; usually screaming matches.

I would often join Beth and The Cobras at Blue Point Diner when I was just fourteen, and on rare occasions, they would sneak me into Billiards Pool N' Beer. This was how I met Eyeball Chambers.

I remember the day I met Eyeball like it was just yesterday. The first time Beth took me out with The Cobras, I had to sit in Ace's cramped convertible next to Eyeball Chambers, who just kept staring at me.

"What's your name?" Eyeball asked me, I could barely hear him because the other boys were being so loud.

"Veronica." I replied, my muscles were tense and I kept my focus on the houses we were passing by, I felt uncomfortable.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked,

"Aren't you one of the Chambers boys?" I turned to him and he smiled slightly,

"I am Eyeball."

"Why Eyeball? What's your real name?" I asked and he just laughed

"I'll tell you one day."

At the time I had heard that Eyeball Chambers was a real piece of work, a generic bad boy who was a real bully; and now I was having a steady conversation with him. I had never spoken to him until that night, but I often saw him around town growing up.

We talked all through the night, staying in the car as the other's were fooling around outside. When the boys started teasing him about spending so much time around me, he acted all tough and cool for awhile, but eventually came back to talk to me.

From then on, I always came along with Beth and the boys, and Eyeball and I became inseparable. Even after Ace and Beth had a nasty breakup, and Beth stopped hanging around the guys, we were still glued to the hip.

"Hey space cadet." Beth said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What's your deal?"

"Nothing." I said,

"Nothing my ass, boy problems?" Beth lit a cigarette, the smell of the toxic smoke was almost instant

"Kinda like that."

"Lemme guess," Beth said pushing over a plate of toast towards me, "Eyeball."

"It was really nothing, he's just been a jackass lately." I grabbed the piece of toast, and nibbled on the edges.

"Fair enough, I know what that's like.. Ace wasn't no angel either." Beth sighed, "Have you seen him lately? You know, Ace?"

"No not really, I've only been around Eyeball lately. I did hear Ace went outta' town to catch some fish though."

"Oh." Beth said looking down at her plate, no matter how many times she said she was the happiest she'd ever been without Ace, we all knew it wasn't true.

"I am gonna go out to Main Street, you need anything?" I sat up and took my plate to the sink,

"A bottle of gin and a cute boyfriend would be just fine." Beth joked and I smiled,

"I'll see what I can do." I grinned,

"You gonna go see Johnny? You know he's a fine young man, rich too." Beth said, and I smiled. "Mom hasn't met him yet has she?"

"No not yet," I wanted to tell Beth about last night, but I didn't really want to think about it much. I didn't want to relive something that already happened.

I went upstairs and threw on a baby blue pair of pedal pushers and a white eyelet blouse, barely paying any attention to the jet black hair on my head. I threw it in a ponytail and was on my way.

"See ya later alligator" my sister called out as I opened the front door,

"See ya, thanks for the breakfast!"

I biked down to Main Street, where all the stores and hangouts where, that's where every young kid hung out during the sizzling hot summers, when there was nothing to do.

"Hey Roni." I stopped my bike and turned around, expecting Eyeball to be behind me, but it was Charlie Hogan.

"Oh hey Charlie, long time no see."

"No kiddin' what's new?" Charlie asked,

"Oh nothing much, just enjoying a school-free life." I grinned and he smiled,

"Yeah no shit."

"So what are you doing Charlie?" I raised an eyebrow, "Where are the others?"

"We went outta town to a different bar last night, now all the boys are bedridden, seriously Roni.. I haven't seen them that drunk in a while.. The boys all go bat shit crazy when Ace is gone." Charlie scoffed, "Eyeball came around 1:00 in the morning, like an hour before the bar closed. He stayed there forever too, the owner had to throw him out"

"Wait Eyeball was with you?" I frowned,

"Of course he was, you think Eyeball would miss out on drinking?" Charlie laughed,

"Eyeball was with me until just over 10 pm last night, I thought he went home..is he alright?" I asked,

"I know he was with you, he told us you guys got in a fight.."

"He did?!" I cried,

"He didn't say much about it- Say Ron, you ok?" Charlie frowned, cocking his head in a perplexed manor,

"Yeah..I am fine. Where is he?" I asked,

"Probably hungover. I think it be wise to wait a day.. All the boys are like zombies when they drink too much. They get real grumpy too. I had only one beer, you know; cuz' I had to drive the damn car."

"Okay, well I best be off, thanks Charlie." I tried to smile, but my concerns about Eyeball were practically taking over my entire body.

I decided to go stop for a milkshake at Blue Point Diner, instead of visiting with Johnny. I needed some quiet time to myself, and even though Johnny was wonderful; I didn't think I could concentrate or talk to anyone. I needed to rest my wondering and tired mind.

I entered the diner and walked over to the booth at the very back, where Eyeball and I usually sat. As I neared the booth, I notice someone slumped over the table. It was a boy, who had very familiar dark brown curls, and a cigarette nestled behind his ear. He laid face-first on the table, his arms folded so they were hiding his face. An untouched coffee sat in front of him, and his denim vest sat next to him on the vinyl seat. Eyeball Chambers was fast asleep.

I placed my hand on his arm gently and he moved around a bit. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, for some reason; my heart was pounding.

"Ritchie.."

Eyeball jolted awake and looked around, confused for moment. I didn't move from my spot, and when he looked at me, we were almost nose to nose, his pale blue eyes glared right into mine.

"What are you doing.." He whispered and I snapped out of it, pulling away, looking around the diner to see if anyone was watching us.

"N-Nothing.. I've been worried about you." I mumbled, quickly sliding into the seat across from him.

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrow,

"Yeah." Was all I could say back, I felt a wave of discomfort, and just kept my focus on my lap, refusing to look up. _Why was everything so weird all a sudden?_

"Hmph." He grunted, rubbing his eyes.  
**  
**"I heard you went out with the boys..."

"Yeah?" Eyeball seemed disinterested in what I was saying, he didn't even look at me, he just stared out the window.

"Ritchie are you ok?" I asked, I was surprised at how mouse-like my voice sounded.

"What do you think?" He spat, his face knotted up in a horrid scowl.

"Well gee! Excuse me for being concerned about you!" I shot back,

"OH JUST BUTT OUT." He shouted, everyone in the diner turned to look at us, but at this point I was so exasperated I didn't care.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I retorted and he shook his head,

"I have to go." He threw a dollar on the table for his coffee, and began to walk towards the door; leaving me both furious, and extremely confused.


	3. Night Time Stroll

"He's just so immature!" I threw my hands up in the air, "I am tired of trying with him!"

"Hey it's okay, I know how frustrating friendships can be.." Johnny tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "Richard will get over whatever he's fuming about soon."

I was surprised that Johnny would go out with a girl like me. When he came up to me at Sidney Rochester's house party and started talking to me, I was completely shocked. I was from Castle Rock, it was no Italy or Paris I could tell you that. It was a rough looking town of 1280, and there wasn't really any "fancy" looking people here. Johnny wore designer clothes and had the vocabulary of wise old man, and I was a cusser, occasional smoker, and basically a total freak.

On our first date, when we decided to go for a late night walk down Main Street; everyone in my grade who hung around the main strip, had their mouths wide open, gaping at us. "_Veronica Parker? The one who hangs around the scummy Cobras? She's holding hands with this classy sharp fellow! How is it possible?!_" That's probably what they were thinking.

I knew deep down, even though I didn't want to admit it- That Eyeball had some semi-valid points when he lost his shit last night; Johnny was going to an Ivy League school, and I was a small town weirdo who'd probably never get out.

"I am glad I decided to come over, I am sorry.. I don't want to dump all this negative shit on you." I said,

"It's no big deal," He smiled, "I love it when I get to see you.. you're beautiful."

"You really like a dumb broad like me?" I blushed, looking down bashfully.

"Please," he scoffed "You're perfect." He kissed the tip of my nose and then went to my lips, his kisses sent shockwaves of happiness throughout my entire body, and for that small moment; everything seemed to perfect, everything seemed to fall into place; but soon, things wouldn't fall into place for a very long time.

I left Johnny's at around 6:30 pm completely starstruck with his kisses, and very much satisfied. I made a decision to wander around town. I usually did this when I was stressed out or when my mind began to overload with overwhelming thoughts. I would walk a good two hours, and in that amount of time, you could walk around all of Castle Rock.

The sun was starting to set, and I knew my mom wouldn't mind me being out as long as I was home by dark, and it usually got dark by 8:00. This privilege was only valid for the summertime, I had to be home by latest 7:00 on schooldays. If I was out past dark, I always had to check in with my mom via payphone. I mean, it was a pretty sweet deal. I'd lose this deal though if my mom knew of some of the places Eyeball took me to. When we'd go to real rowdy places like Billiards, I'd lie saying we'd be going to the diner or the park. I don't like lying to my mother, but I knew she wouldn't let me hang around Billiards or any rowdy places for that matter, and I enjoyed those kind of places. Even though I knew my mom liked Eyeball, I was always scared she'd change her mind and just decide Eyeball was a bad influence, and that would be it- I'd never see him again

I started walking down Dupine Street, a quiet suburban street. I saw a silhouette of a guy on the sidewalk to my left, the silhouette regained more features as he neared closer. Just my luck, it was Ace Merrill; holding a fairly large bottle of Jack Daniels.

Ace and I never really liked each other, we were civil to one another when we were forced to, I knew he was my best friend's right hand man, but then again he smashed my sister's heart into smithereens.

"Hey Veronica." He approached me, _why couldn't he just disappear?_

"Hi." I mumbled,

"I see you're thrilled that we've ran into each other" Ace scoffed and neared closer, his breath stinking of gin.

"Biggest thrill of my life really." I spat, _what a fucking smartass...sorry Richie, but I am not putting up with anymore of Merrill's shit_

"You best be glad that you and Eyeball are as close as you are, or I'd waste you" Ace pointed his index finger at me, then placed his finger on the center of my chest.

"How classy, threatening to beat up a girl." I scoffed,

"How bout we get a drink?" He smirked,


	4. Drinking With The Enemy

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows, _was he serious?_

"You heard me, lets go."

"No way." I scoffed,

"Oh come on" Ace rolled his eyes, "I'll buy you a drink, don't be so tight."

_ What would people say if they saw Ace and I together alone? What would Johnny think if he found out?!_

"Fine, see you later." Ace started to walk away, _oh what the hell-_

"Wait up!" I called after him,

* * *

"Well, this wasn't what I had in mind.." I mumbled, taking a greedy sip from the beer can in my hand.

Instead of going to a bar, Ace and I were sitting on a park bench, a six pack of beer placed between us. The sun was slowly setting, and the park was empty because everyone was in for the night, watching T.V or eating late dinner.

"Well you're too young to go into bars yet pee wee, we have to leave kids like you at home." He polished off the last of his second beer, throwing the empty can in the bushes.

"Hey I am at Billiards all the time!" I frowned, starting to get defensive.

"Well Billiards is laid back, they don't give a shit as long as they're getting money. I rather not get kicked out of the bar while I am having a good time because I have you with me."

"It's just as bad if you're giving me beer outside a bar." I mumbled,

"Well okay, you're right. I'll just go and take this beer home for myself."

"Okay okay fine." I pouted, taking my second beer from the pack. I knew I had to be standing when I got home, or Mom would kill me. I guess I could pull the "I am exhausted I can barely stand" card, as long as she didn't smell the beer on my breath.

"So, I heard you're dating Ol' Moneybags." Ace turned to me,

"Yeah so what?" I scoffed, "And he's not THAT rich either." Why did people only think of "rich" when they saw Johnny?! He was so much more.

"He's going to Yale." He raised an eyebrow, "That's pretty rich sounding if you ask me"

"So what?! Just because he's going to Yale, doesn't mean he's the richest guy in the world!" I cried,

"Whatever- don't get your knickers in a fucking knot, I just know Eyeball's not too happy about it."

"So I've noticed." I spat, gulping back the last of my second can.

"I knew you guys were fighting." Ace smirked,

"Have you seen him today?" I frowned, remembering our little altercation in the diner.

"Who Eyeball?" Ace asked,

"Yeah." The sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees, it was getting darker by the second.

"Not really no," Ace mumbled, "Why?"

"I am worried about him" I sighed, leaning back so I could look up at the sky. The sky was a beautiful mix of pinks, blues, and purples. It was like something out of painting.

"You have feelings for him." Ace turned to me, "You know it."

"What?" I sat up staring at him, his words hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"You heard me."

"That's not true." I frowned, "No way Richard and I are just friends."

"Whatever you say." Ace smirked, shaking his head.

"I am in LOVE with Johnny." I looked back up at the sky, it had gotten two shades darker since I was distracted. "Eyeball is nothing more than a good friend."

"Ok."

"Do you ever talk to Beth anymore?" I blurted out, and Ace froze. I knew right away that was a bad question to ask. Ace looked at me, his face was almost stone like.

"Why?" He snapped,

"I don't know." I mumbled, I felt slightly intimidated.

"Well you obviously asked the question for a reason, now what's the deal? Why'd you bring her up?" Ace said,

"I don't know!" I cried, I was just curious that's all."

"Yeah sure thing." He grumbled, taking another can of beer from the pack.

"I am sorry." I sighed "I just wanted to get back at you.." I couldn't believe how much I sounded like a pussy, I felt small, and for some strange reason scared. I think everyone was scared of Ace Merrill, but no one ever showed it.

"Whatever." Ace grumbled, "Just don't bring her up again got it?"

"Got it." I half-whispered, _there was something going on between Beth and Ace, that was obvious.._

"You want the last can? I think I've had my fill."

"Will I be able to walk home?" I smiled slightly, but he didn't smile back.

"Sure."

...

I walked home alone. Ace and I didn't say much to each other, I just mumbled thanks for the beer and he nodded, then I was on my way. My vision was a little blurry and I felt the slightest bit fatigued, but I wasn't really "drunk". I'd never been drunk before, sure I felt a little dizzy after a beer or two but I'd never really drank more than that. I always stuck to one or two drinks.

It was ten past eight, and I just hoped my mother wouldn't be too mad. After running the rest of the way home, I got there six minutes later. Running didn't help the beer that was sloshing around in my stomach though, I knew very well that doing too much after sitting for a good hour drinking a bunch of beer, certainly didn't help.******  
**

As I walked across my front lawn, a strong wave of nausea hit me, and the next thing I knew I was puking in my mother's rosebushes. My stomach ached and I moaned, I now knew for sure running home was a big mistake.

"Veronica? Is that you?"


	5. You're Blocking My Sun

**Not my best effort :/ But I am already writing a new chapter right now so hopefully that one will be better :D **

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story you guys are seriously the sweetest~**

* * *

"Veronica? Is that you?"******  
********  
**

I looked over my shoulder to see Beth peaking over the stoop of our house, the porch light was so bright, I thought I was going blind.

"Yeah it's me." I groaned. I straightened up, then stumbled back a bit.

"You've been drinking haven't you!" She hissed, "You're so lucky Mom's still out, or she'd kill you!"

"No, no, I am fine. I just have a stomach bug.." I waved her off, but Beth ran down the front steps, holding onto me.

"Beth I am fine really." I said,

"No you're not, now let me help you inside."

Beth helped me into the living and put me on the couch. I curled up into a ball, oh did I ever feel sick. There was two photos set on the mantel across from me, one was of me in kindergarten and the second was of Beth in the first grade. I had my black hair cut into a poorly shapen bob, I also had super uneven bangs that my mom insisted on cutting herself. Beth had the same haircut as well in her photo, except her hair was strawberry blonde, just like our father's.

"Here." Beth handed me a glass of water and sat at the end of the couch, I had taken up almost all the room, Beth only had a cushion and a half to sit on. "What have you been doing Roni? I know you've been up to something." Beth squinted,

"You really wanna know?" I groaned, and she nodded. "I was with Merrill."

"WHAT?!" She cried, "Did you drink with him Roni? I swear to god-"

"Beth it's fine I only had a beer or two, I ran home so I wouldn't get busted. It must have fucked up my stomach or something." I mumbled,

"This is really bad... You KNOW he's bad news!" Beth shook her head,

"Beth please.. just don't tell Mom okay?" I sighed, turning onto my back.

"You didn't make out with him or anything right?"

"GOD NO!" I cried, "Who do you think I am!?" I scrunched my face up in disgust,

"I am just checking- I sure as hell hope he didn't lay as much as a finger on you, or I'll fucking kill him,"

"Beth it was innocent, he just offered me a couple beers and that was it!"

"There is NOTHING innocent about Ace Merrill! I found that out the hard way... Jesus Veronica, if I ever see you and Ace alone again-"

"Alright!" I snapped, "I get it"

"I am sorry." Beth sighed, her expression becoming less tense.

"Mom's leaving again tomorrow night, another overnight flight." Beth sighed, sinking into the couch. "Sorry for flipping out on you.. I am stressed."

"Oh.." I mumbled "Didn't she just get back?"

"Yeah." Beth scoffed, "sucks huh?"

"I guess."

"You sure you're alright?" Beth turned to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I worry about you ya' know."

"I am fine Beth, I promise." I smiled, and stood up.

"Just be careful...The Cobras aren't exactly "safe" people to hang around. Take it from me Roni. I am just asking you to take precautions." Beth looked very serious and I nodded slowly, mumbling goodnight and starting up the stairs.

"Thanks for helping me out tonight." I called out and Beth turned around and grinned,

"That's what sisters are for."

* * *

The next morning I found myself outside on the front lawn. Sinking into the cool green grass. It was a beautiful clear summer day in Castle Rock, and hot too. I slowly closed my eyes, my head was a little sore from last night.

"_What are you doing?_"

I huffed, and opened my eyes to see Eyeball Chambers standing over me. A puff of cigarette smoke hit my face, I flinched.

"You're blocking my sun." I grumbled,

"Whoops." Eyeball stood in his place, refusing to move. I scoffed and sat up, glaring at him.

"Still being a jackass I see?" I spat,

"You bet." Eyeball grinned, "That's my job."

"What do you want." I grumbled, standing up. Eyeball pointed at the grass stains on my knees and I looked down, cracking a small smile.

"I've never really done this before..." Eyeball mumbled, throwing his cigarette away.

"Done what?" I frowned, putting my hands on my hips.

"You know.."

"I don't...what are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrows,

"I don't apologize" Eyeball mumbled, refusing to look me in the eye.

"You're kidding." My eyes widened,

"No."

"Well gee wiz, I guess I am your first." I smirked and he glared at me.

"I am sorry for being an asshole ok? Johnny's a swell guy." He said,

"Apology accepted." I beamed,

"Why do I always turn into a pussy around you huh?"

"Because I am tough as nails." I grinned and he scoffed,

"As if." He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug, something he'd never done before.

I froze. I could feel Richard's muscles tensing up, he was uncomfortable too. His heart was racing I could hear it. He slowly rested his chin on top of my head. I slowly pulled away, he stared at me.

"So uhm.." I tried to break the silence, but I was lost for words. _How weird was that?_

"Want to come with us to Chamberlain tonight? Should be fun." Eyeball smiled awkwardly and I nodded, "I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"What time will I be home?" I asked,

"I don't know, you know what the guys are like.." Eyeball shrugged,

"I don't know... I was already in trouble yesterday for coming home late." I sighed,

"Is your ma' home today?" Eyeball frowned,

"Yeah, but she's leaving again tonight." I said,

"Solved." Eyeball grinned,

"But what about Beth?" I frowned, "She gave me shit last night for being out too late"

"What were you even_ doing_ last night anyway? Shooting up Castle Rock?" Eyeball scoffed,

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes,

"Just don't worry about Beth okay? I'll talk to her if you want."

"You really want me to go huh?" I smiled,

"Yeah...Yeah I do." Eyeball nodded,

"l'll think about it alright?" I sighed,

"Would you wanna go get a sundae or something?" Eyeball asked, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Why you being so nice to me?" I squinted,

"I am trying here ok, don't piss on my parade."

"Alright, alright I am sorry. Lets go." I grinned.


	6. Distant

**Thank you to Mrs. Ace Merrill and d2496 **

**This chapter is for you guyss~ xo**

**I really love the reviews, totally makes my day a billion times better thankyou xo**

* * *

"So," I asked, shovelling another scoop of caramel sundae into my mouth, "What have you been up to?"

"I don't know." Eyeball shrugged, "Fixing up my car I guess."

Eyeball had spent almost half a year fixing up a 1949 Ford Convertible. He'd salvaged it from Milo Pressman's junkyard, and had only paid 100 and a case of beer for it.

He was finally finished the car when his old man went on a drunken rampage, smashing all the windows and badly denting the car with a baseball bat. Eyeball was so furious that he took a good swing at his old man, knocking a couple of his teeth out.

"Oh? Is it almost finished?" I asked,

"Well it cost me a good 200 dollars to get the windows and dents fixed up, took a lot of lawnmowin' your ma's front lawn. I guess you could say a couple months."

Eyeball was paid weekly by my mom to mow our lawn, she was pretty much the only person in Castle Rock that would employ Eyeball, everyone else refused him a job.

"Maybe you'll be able to drive me to school, you know how much I hate walking." I waved my spoon at him, grinning.

"Yeah MAYBE." Eyeball smiled, "Jesus I can't finish this thing." He gestured at the half-eaten banana split in front of him.

"When you ask for an extra scoop of ice cream and extra chocolate sauce, that's what you get." I giggled, pushing the empty ice cream dish to the middle of the table.

"Us guys eat a lot." Eyeball shrugged, and grinned at me.

"So I've noticed." I smirked.

An attractive blonde waitress approached our table, putting my empty ice cream dish on her tray. She was a slender and bright eyed girl, her pink lips formed a pretty pout.

"Hi Eyeball." She cooed, batting her eyelashes.

"Hi Betty." He mumbled, refusing to look at her.

"What are you up to tonight?" She asked in a hopeful tone, not taking any sort of hint that Eyeball wasn't interested.

"I am uh going outta' town tonight." Eyeball turned to look at me, and I nodded.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" Betty said, sounding very disappointed. "I didn't know."

"Oh no-" I started, but Eyeball cut me off.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend Veronica." Eyeball placed his hand on mine and I gaped at him, my mouth practically hanging open. He glared at me, I then realised what was going on.

"Yeah it'll be a month today.. isn't that right baby?" I said, trying my best to go along with it.

"I am the luckiest guy alive." He took my hand, and kissed it.

I widened my eyes, kicking him in the shin from under the table. Eyeball cringed, trying not to cry out in pain. He dug his fingernails into my palm.

"Oh uh.. congrats. I'll get the bill." Betty raised her eyebrows, obviously not buying it. She skulked away, leaving us alone.

"What the hell was that for!?" Eyeball hissed, ripping his hand away from mine.

"I should ask you the same question!" I snapped,

"That Betty chick has been trying to ask me out for a week now, I needed you as bait." Eyeball huffed.

"How was I supposed to know that!?" I cried, "You didn't have to kiss my hand!"

"What's the big deal!? It's not like I started sucking faces with you!" Eyeball retorted,

"It caught me by surprise ok?" I said, "Can we just pay the bill and get out of here?"

"Fine." Eyeball grunted, throwing a five dollar bill on the table. "By the way, you're welcome for the sundae."

* * *

Eyeball and I walked to my house in silence, it was around 3:30 and starting to get a bit chilly. I pulled my sweater over my body tightly, the wind was starting to pick up.

"Eyeball?" I asked,

"Yeah?" He replied cooly, his hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his blue jeans.

"I am sorry about the whole diner thing.." I mumbled, "I overreacted."

"It's fine." He shrugged,

There was more silence. We walked at a steady pace, Eyeball occasionally kicked a lone pebble aside, or scraped the worn soles of his Converse across the sidewalk.

"Eyeball?" I asked again,

"What?"

"Things have been really tense between us-" I started, but Eyeball cut me off.

"Roni, don't spoil this." Eyeball sighed, "It's a beautiful day..let's just forget about it okay?"

"Okay, I am sorry." I nodded,

We walked up to my house, Eyeball waited at the end of the stoop. I realized Eyeball wasn't beside me and I turned around.

"You can come in you know. We probably won't be able to get a bite to eat until later on tonight." I frowned, _why was he acting so distant?_

"Okay." Eyeball nodded, and we entered the house.

"Beth I am home!" I called out, and Beth came out of the kitchen, wearing the same paint splattered shirt.

"Hey guys." Beth smiled, tugging at the hem of her shorts.

"We're gonna eat something, do you want some KD?" I asked and Beth nodded.

* * *

"I don't know Roni, I don't think it's such a good idea." Beth sighed, sifting through her Kraft Dinner. The cuckoo clock on the wall behind her seemed to be ticking louder than usual.

"Oh come on Beth." I whined, "Eyeball will watch over me! Isn't that right Eyeball?" I nudged Eyeball and nodded, seeming to be more focused on the bowl of Kraft Dinner in front of him.

"Excuse me if I don't trust you and the guys..." Beth squinted, "No offence Richard."

"None taken." Eyeball shrugged, shoveling another spoonful of KD into his mouth.

"Pleassseee." I begged,

"Roni, I am responsible for you when Mom's gone, you know that..and if god forbid something happened to you, it would be MY fault. Besides, I think you had your share of fun last night with Ac-"

"YOU CAN TRUST ME." I exclaimed, trying to cut her off, but I knew I was unsuccessful. _Shit._

"What did she just say?" Richard spat, dropping his spoon.

"Nothing.." I looked down at my knees, it was too late. Eyeball had already heard.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Eyeball cried,

"Eyeball It was innocent.. I had a couple beers with him that's it-"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" He threw his hands up in the air,

"IT WAS INNOCENT!" I shot back,

"I was looking for that asshole everywhere last night! BUT HE WAS WITH YOU!" Eyeball pointed at me in disgust, "I AM GONNA KILL HIM. WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS I AM GONNA KILL HIM."

"What's the big deal anyway?! Why are you freaking out!?" I exclaimed,

"WHY AM I FREAKING OUT?! BECAUSE RONI, HE'S PRACTICALLY THE MOST DANGEROUS GUY IN TOWN AND YOU WERE ALONE WITH HIM. YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME."

"WELL GEE, MAYBE I COULDN'T FUCKING CALL YOU BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN A TOTAL ASSHOLE FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS!" I screamed,

"WELL WHATEVER YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SMASHED MY HEART INTO A THOUSAND FUCKING PIECES!" Eyeball shot back,

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!?" I spat,

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Beth screamed over top of us,

We both froze and stared at Beth, who usually never yelled. By now her hair was flying all over the place, her face was flushed, she was breathing heavily in and out.

"RONI, YOU'RE STAYING IN TONIGHT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She shouted, and I tried to speak but no words would come out. I just gaped at her, my mouth was hanging open.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

I was powerless, I quickly nodded, my eyes were filling up with tears. I felt my tears hitting my bare knees, I watched as some of the tears soaked into the fabric of my denim cut-offs. The cuckoo clock's ticking grew louder. _Tick tock tick tock tick._

"Eyeball, I think you should go home." Beth snapped, _  
_

"Good idea" He snarled leaving out the back door, slamming it behind him.

"You should've kept your mouth shut" I sputtered, the tears were streaming down my face.

"Just go to your room or something ok?" Beth sighed,

I got up and ran to my room. I didn't even bother taking off my Keds, I jumped into my bed and pulled the covers over my head, I started sobbing, there was no way to stop the crying. I shouldn't have pestered Beth about going out,_ how could I be so stupid_? I should've just gone, and then none of this wouldn't happened.

_"WELL WHATEVER YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SMASHED MY HEART INTO A THOUSAND FUCKING PIECES!"_

It repeated over and over in my head as I sobbed, it wouldn't stop. Why was everything so confusing? Why couldn't everything just be normal? I felt that Eyeball was slipping away from me, we couldn't stand each other for more than five minutes, he was acting different, **distant.**

_What was happening?_


	7. Donna Was Her Name

**Well hell, it's been awhile! This chapter took awhile, idk how I feel about it though :P Thanks so much for all the support I was shocked to see that I had 15 reviews on this story! Thanks so much for the support!**

**xoxo**

* * *

The next morning Beth and I didn't say a word to each other. She was painting in the kitchen while I sat in the living room, shovelling corn flakes into my mouth. There was nothing good on the crappy black and white TV we had, which put me in even worse of a mood. The doorbell rang, I waited to see if Beth would answer it, but she didn't. I sighed and got up to open it.

Eyeball Chambers stood awkwardly in the doorway, shifting back and forth uncomfortably. He looked me up and down frowning. I forgot that I wasn't really dressed, I was in a ratty blue nightgown, my hair was messily pinned ontop of my head, and to top it off; my eyes were as bloodshot as an old basset hound.

"Jesus." Eyeball mumbled, and I squirmed uncomfortably, refusing eye contact.

"Why are you here." I mumbled, I came outside and shut the door behind me, I didn't want Beth listening in.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I don't know what's been up with my lately.." He sighed, His blue eyes were filled with sincerity, he really did look sorry.

My stomach tied up in a series of knots, I felt like I was going to puke, the bones in my body felt like lead.

"Eyeball look..." What I was going to say was going to be harder than I imagined. I had barely gotten any sleep the night before, I was up deciding where to take Eyeball and I's friendship. I had finally made my decision by dawn, and it wasn't an easy one at all.

"What?" He frowned, he knew what I was going to say was bad. His face was hard like stone, he tried to not show any emotion, he was smart he knew what was coming.

"I don't think we should hang out..." I whispered and my jaw started to tremble, "Just for a while.."

"Why?" Eyeball just looked at me, the strain in his face made my stomach churn, I knew that I had really hurt him, the effort he was putting into to trying not to look hurt was painful to watch.

"We're fighting all the time.." I took a shaky breath and continued, "You should hang out more with the boys too..It's just- Oh Eyeball." My eyes filled with tears, I pressed my lips together as hard as I could, trying to prevent the overwhelming wave of sadness that was building up inside me. There was no point in trying to hide the tears anymore, I let them fall from my eyes.

"It's Johnny isn't it." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"This is all happening because of Johnny." He snarled, his voice was filled with pain and anger. "Look I am sorry I've been jealous ok? I'll stop it."

"Eyeball it's not just that..." I started to cry again, "It's not working, this it not working."

"We were fine before he came along and you know it." He snapped,

"Eyeball please- This is good for us..." I whimpered,

"I loved you." He spat, his voice was full of pain and heartbreak I couldn't bear it, I felt sick to my stomach again. It was true, It was out in the open now, _he really did love me._

How could I have been so _clueless_? Eyeball Chambers had been in love with me all this time, and I had been completely absent-minded about the whole thing. Of course I had thought about our relationship having more of a deeper meaning than "just friends" on rare occasions, but I didn't really think it could be true, I didn't want it to be. I heard all sorts of horror stories about friendships being completely destroyed because of love, and I didn't want that to be Eyeball and I. I pushed Eyeball's love for me to the back of mind, not wanting to deal with it, hoping it wasn't true and it would all go away. I wanted to keep things simple, I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship in any way. I adored him too much to lose him as a friend, but now here we were.

"Eyeball.." Was all I could say, my mind was racing, This was too much to take in.

"No you know what? Just forget it. Just fuckin' forget it." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, refusing to look at me. I could tell he was about to cry, something I had never seen him do.

"Have a nice life." He mumbled, he turned away and stormed off to his car. When he reached his car, he swung the car door open so forcefully, it almost looked as if he'd broke the door off. He got in and sped off, the tires screeching loudly. I took in a shaky breath, there was a giant lump in my throat. _Oh my god..this didn't feel right at all_. My mind began to spin, so many things had happened in one sitting that I was almost certain I was going to pass out.

I walked inside and closed the door behind me, my head still spinning, I felt really light-headed. I barely noticed Beth walk up to me, gripping onto my shoulders.

"What's going on?" Beth frowned, "Was Eyeball just here? Roni?" Her face was full of concern and worry as it always was.

I couldn't say anything, all I could do was cry

* * *

The days passed quicker than I could ever have imagined, and before I knew it, it had been a month since I had spoken to Eyeball. The first couple days were real difficult, I never really came out of my room and I went through a long period of horrible regret. I often replayed the whole situation in my head, drilling myself into the ground with other possibilities on how I could've dealt with it.

It was Beth and Johnny who had nursed my broken heart back to health. Johnny had arranged a small vacation for him and I, so I get my mind off of things. With Beth's consent, Johnny took me to Portland, Maine for the weekend. I had never really been out of my hometown before, the only place I had gone was Chamberlain, which was just outside of Castle Rock. That was as far as I ever got.

When we reached Portland, it was like a completely different world to me. It was more charming and sweet than rugged Castle Rock. The buildings were all done in brick and looked like a town from some sort of fairytale. Johnny laughed when I squealed with delight as we drove through the city in Johnny's yellow Ferrari.

"This place is amazing." I gushed,

"I've been a couple times. It's truly lovely isn't it?"

The first two days I insisted on exploring as much of Portland as I could possibly pack into three days. Johnny let me take pictures on his fancy camera, I took a ride in my first ever taxicab because there was never any in Castle Rock, and I even went on a couple of sightseeing tours. For those short couple of days, I had forgotten about Richard Chambers and Castle Rock, almost completely.

"We need to get you some new clothes." Johnny had said to me on the last night as we walked the city. The sun was setting and we had finished another day of exploring, my legs were aching but it was worth the pain, I got to see a lot of important landmarks.

"What do you mean?" I frowned. I had Johnny's camera strapped around my neck, I held onto to the camera tightly, making sure it didn't swing about as I walked.

"Baby look at your shoes." He laughed, putting his arm around me. I looked down at my shoes, the hole in the toe had gotten bigger, and the sole of my right shoe was falling off in chunks.

"I think they're fine." I furrowed my brow, becoming defensive. I knew Johnny was right though.

"When was the last time you got new clothes?" Johnny asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"September I think.." I said, turning to him and frowning. "Why?"

"Why do you think? I want to buy you some clothes." He laughed, pulling me closer to his side.

"But I don't need them-" I protested but Johnny shook his head.

"It'll be fun I promise." Johnny cut me off, grinning. "The mall's open till 8:00."

Johnny dragged me into the mall, I whined and complained the whole way, but he still insisted. I'd never really been into a mall before, there was one strip mall in Castle Rock, but no colossal malls like this one. There was one big-ish mall in Chamberlain, but I'd never ventured inside.

The mall was elaborate, and to me, a bit ridiculous. There was giant fake plants and a fountain, making it look like some weird foreign jungle. The signs for the stores were bright and tacky, screaming their store's purpose in bright neon words. I looked around cautiously, like an animal being brought into new territory.

After exploring the mall, and taking a couple of pictures for Beth so she could see this place, I finally gave into Johnny's plea to buy some new clothes. After two hours of intense shopping, Johnny and I left with bags and boxes full of clothing. I expected that I was going to have a horrible time shopping for clothes (a thing I rarely did), but instead I came out of the mall beaming like an idiot. I now had 4 dresses, 3 skirts, 3 blouses, a new pair of jeans, a pack of socks, a fancy little hat, two new pairs of shoes, and a comfortable t-shirt.

We finally reached the hotel that we were staying in by 9:00. My feet ached and my stomach grumbled. After having room service dinner and a rose petal bath, I felt completely restored. As Johnny showered, I decided to call Beth.

"So how was your evening?" Beth asked and I told her everything. "Wowie." Beth said, I could sense her grin through the phone.

"How are things at home?" I asked,

"Eh, same old. Mom just got home last night." Beth sighed, "She's out now though."

"Gee." I mumbled, laying down in bed. "I wish you could braid my hair, I can't stand it all long like this." My hair was down to my waist, I couldn't stand having my hair in my face and getting into things, so I often french-braided it at night, with Beth's help.

"Your hair looks beautiful down Roni, but I wish I could." Beth sighed,

"You sound tired." I said,

"That's because I am." Beth grunted, I heard her yawn.

"Well, get some rest. I love you." I smiled,

"Love you too, be safe ok?" Beth said and I nodded.

"Promise." I hung up the phone and curled up into a small ball on the bed. The bed in the hotel was ridiculously comfortable, I felt like a queen with all these gifts and luxuries Johnny was giving and introducing me to. It was almost too good to be true, I was the small town girl with a pretty unglamorous life, and now I was eating fancy foods in Portland and having rose petal baths.

Johnny came out of the shower in nothing but his boxers. I sat up straight, I never realised that Johnny had that_ fantastic_ of a body. Johnny and I hadn't been exactly intimate yet, we'd only been dating for about two months and we'd only gone as far as making out. Johnny knew I was really nervous, and he knew that he was more experienced than I was at relationships. I had only kissed one guy before him, and that was Charlie Hogan.

I never really had a life before I started hanging around with The Cobras. I used to always stay home on weekends, either reading books or writing my own shitty poetry. After I started to go out on those weekend nights I pretty much forgot about my old hobbies all together.

It was a Saturday night, two years ago. The whole nightlife scene was still quite new to me and the only people I knew well back then were my sister and Eyeball (he was only an acquaintance then). Eyeball wasn't there that night, and my sister was too busy necking with Ace in one of the cars. Charlie had made small talk with me all night, we were the only ones left in the car, everyone else was outside drunkenly dancing around and being stupid in the abandoned lot that we were parked in. Charlie had asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, I was pretty lonely and I didn't want to just sit in the car, trying to decide if I should join the others in getting drunk, or just sit there alone in the car. I agreed to go on the walk with Charlie, we walked out to a field right next to the abandoned lot, and finally took a seat in the middle of the tall grass. We talked for awhile and before I knew it we were kissing under the stars.

Charlie wasn't exactly my type, and I knew I wasn't really Charlie's either. Both Charlie and I were new to the whole Cobras and partying thing, he'd only been in the gang for a couple of months, he didn't really know the guys well either and he was one of the youngest in the group; just fifteen. It was one of those spur of the moment things, we were both young and inexperienced, each others first kisses.

After that night Charlie and I both swore to secrecy that we wouldn't tell anyone else about it, we didn't like each other that way, and we both decided that we were just experimenting and left it at that.

I raised my eyebrows as Johnny neared closer. He stopped halfway and started laughing.

"You alright?" He raised an eyebrow at me and rolled my eyes, grinning. "Should I put a shirt on?"

"You don't have to.." I said, my eyes focussed on his body. I wanted to attack him with kisses, but part of me felt like that would be awkward. Part of me also wondered if I was ready for intimacy...or in other words sex. Sex still felt like the butt of every joke that I would make with friends in the schoolyard, but it also felt different than that, way more serious.

He smirked and sat beside me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Be My Baby" By The Ronettes was playing quietly on the radio in the background, my heart was racing. My love for him was over the top, chills ran up and down my spine when he would kiss me, when he smiled I got goosebumps, I was really in love with him, I knew that for sure now.

"I love you." I whispered, "So much."

"I love you too baby." He kissed with an indescribable passion, I shivered and he pulled away. "Are you okay?" He frowned, and I nodded quickly.

"More than okay." I kissed him again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer. His skin was still wet from the shower and he smelt like aftershave. We laid down on the bed and he hovered over top of me. He dove in and kissed me again and I pulled him in as close as I could. We kissed like this for a while before I pulled away out of breath.

"You alright?" He panted and I nodded. It was funny how he kept asking me what was wrong, I didn't mind it though, it meant he cared.

"I want you to be my first." I blurted out, I went red with embarrassment. _Smooth move._

He started to laugh and I went even _r__edder,_ I felt like an idiot. He frowned when he saw how embarrassed I was.

"Sorry." He smiled and I pouted. "You're just adorable that's all."

"Mhmm." I mumbled, Johnny was still hovering over top of me and he smiled.

"Yes." He smiled,

"Yes what?" I raised my eyebrows,

"If you're ready I'd love to be your first."

"I am..." I nodded. "I am ready."

Johnny nodded and sat up. I sat up as well and crawled up behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing his ear.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he smiled.

"Anything."

"Who was your first?" I asked, realizing that might have been a bit of an inappropriate question to ask. "I mean you don't have to tell me- ugh sorry."

"Don't be. It's a fair question." I climbed off his back and sat across from him, my legs crossed. He did the same thing.

"It was in the Summer." He started, "Two years ago, I was sixteen."

"My age." I raised an eyebrow. Johnny was two years older than me, 18. The same age as Eyeball.

"Her name was Donna Sánchez." He sighed, "We dated in secret for almost three months, before both our parents found out."

"Why did you date in secret?" I frowned,

"My parents had serious issues with race. They wanted me to be with and eventually marry a girl who was white, not a girl from a Hispanic background, the same thing went with her parents, they didn't want her being with a boy from a white background."

I nodded, "Continue."

"I first met her at the diner. She was alone and so was I, she was sitting alone in the back reading Catcher and The Rye, you know that book?"

"Yes." I nodded, "It's fantastic."

"Well, I took a seat across from her and asked what chapter she was on. It was kind of a bold move on my part, but I'd never seen a girl like her before, she was one of a kind. She told me that she already read it, but was reading it a second time, it was her favourite book as it was mine. We talked throughout the night, and I asked her for her number, but she told me no. Donna told me that her parents would basically disown her if they found that she was even talking to me in the first place."

"Gee."

"Yeah." He smiled sadly, "After that night I couldn't stop thinking about her, I needed to see her again. So the next night I went back to the diner hoping to see her again, and there she was. At first she gave me the cold shoulder, she tried to get rid of me. After awhile though, she warmed up to me and we talked for a good two hours. Before we knew it, the diner was closing up for the night. I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, she was hesitant at first, but then she agreed to go with me. We both had to be careful, because if any of our friends or people we knew saw us together, we'd be in trouble."

He frowned, "I am sorry this must be kind of weird for you.. I am kind of going off task."

"No it's fine I am interested." I smiled "Go on."

"Well, we walked around for awhile just talking, talking about our lives, our interests, our struggles, our families. It was almost eleven at night and we weren't even paying attention to our curfews, so we rushed home, but agreed that we should both meet at the same park so we could see each other as often as we could. The next couple of days we grew closer and before we knew it we were inseparable. We were deeply in love, and we decided that we should date secretly, even though we were risking almost everything to be with each other." He continued, "Summer was coming to an end and Donna and I were in a serious relationship. One night Donna's brother had seen us at this restaurant and he was furious, he didn't bother hiding his anger either. He grabbed Donna from our table and dragged her outside, I followed them and told her brother to get away from her. He beat me into a pulp, and took Donna away."

"Jesus." I mumbled.

"Both our parents found out about us, my parents were furious but I wasn't in as much trouble as Donna was. Donna's parents were so disappointed and furious with her that they arranged for Donna to be taken back to Mexico to live with her aunt and uncle. Donna had managed to escape from her home to see me one last time before she left. When I found out about the news I didn't know how to handle it I- " His eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Johnny" I whispered and I moved closer, putting my hand on his cheek. He held my hand there with his. "Johnny you don't have to continue..we can stop. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault baby. This is good for me, I've never been able to talk about it until now." He smiled, wiping his tears away and continuing on. "Donna told me it was going to be the last time I'd ever see her, we both were devastated about the whole situation. That was the night I lost my virginity." He smiled weakly "I blamed myself for the longest time after she left.. I felt like it was all my fault that she was sent away. We sent letters to each other as often as we could, but after awhile we lost contact completely. I haven't spoken to her in almost two years." He sighed and looked into my eyes, "After I met you, I felt like my old self again, Roni.. you're the best thing that's happened to me."

"Oh Johnny." I said again, I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a hug. "I am so sorry. I love you."

He pulled away and looked at me. "I really killed the mood huh?"

"No way. I am glad you told me Johnny, I am really glad you did. I wished I had something to share with you..but well.. you know."

"I love you Veronica. I love you more than the entire world" He grinned,

"I love you too cheeseball." I kissed him and he kissed back with passion. We fell back on the bed again and he pulled away.

"Do you still want to-"

"Yes. Did you uh.. did you bring something?" I went red again, and he smiled.

"Yeah I did."

He got up and went sifting through his suitcase, he then pulled out the shiny foil package. I sat up my heart racing, I knew I wanted to do this but boy oh boy was I nervous. He got back onto the bed and hovered over me again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said, I guess I sensed my nerves.

"Yes." I sat up and connected my lips with his, pulling him back closer to me. I pulled my t-shirt off over my head and he started to kiss my neck. I giggled, oh if Beth knew what I was doing right now she'd lose it.


	8. In Dreams

**I just want to thank TheGoofyCat for her lovely and sweet review, I feel so loved! - and Thankyou to all the rest of you for taking time out of your day to read and review! xoxoxo **

**There might be a couple errors! My mind wanders off sometimes, just like Roni's. Have a lovely day or night wherever you are! Regards, hollyvalens**

* * *

The morning breeze gently drifted in through the open window. The white sheets were tangled around our naked bodies, holding us close together. I watched Johnny sleep quietly,_ he was beautiful_. His pale skin and tiny freckles, his long eyelashes and pale lips, he was perfect, and he was _mine_. I was so happy to be right here, right in this moment. I was so happy to be with the one boy that was keeping it all together for the both of us. I lost my virginity to the one boy that valued and treasured me, and being with him was the best decision I had ever made in my entire life.

Johnny and I's relationship was much deeper now that he'd opened up to me. We didn't just share a passionate moment last night, we learned about each other as well. He shared his past with me, his pain, his heartbreak. He trusted me, and that meant the world. I knew he truly loved and trusted me when he told me about Donna, It was a huge step in our relationship, making what we had more serious and meaningful.

After a little while, I fell back asleep. I dreamed about an open country road, I was standing in a neighboring vacant field. My hair was flowing freely, the sun felt good on my sun-starved skin, there were no cars, no people. That was a rare luxury. I fell back into the tall grass, there were odd multi- colored sunflowers popping up around the field here and there. It was beautiful, if this is what heaven looked like,_ I was excited to die._

_"There's no one I love more than you." _I turn to my side, Eyeball Chambers lies right next to me. I see him,_ all of him_. His brown curly hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his crisp white t-shirt. I smile, and look up at the clouds. He takes my hand, _I've never been this happy..._

_"I've missed you." _I whisper, tears flowing down my face. _"So much."_

The open field slowly starts wither away, the sky falls apart in chunks, it all slowly started to disappear-

"Roni?" I opened my eyes frowning, my eyes were wet with tears. Johnny hovered over me, he was looking at me with a deep concern. "Are you okay baby?"

"Where am I.." I mumbled, I still had one foot stuck in my dream world.

"Are you feeling alright?" Johnny frowned, "You were crying, you scared me."

I fully awoke, sitting up and frowning. "It was just weird dream.." I mumbled, wiping my tears.

_Fucking weird indeed.._

Why wasn't it Johnny that was in my dream? Why Richard? I felt guilty, it should've been Johnny in that field with me... not Richard. I shook it off trying my best not to dwell on it, weird dreams happened all the time, it was nothing to get all freaked out about. It was a once in a lifetime dream, nothing more. _Nothing more._

"What was it about?" Johnny frowned, I felt sick.

"I can't describe it." I mumbled, picking a loose thread off the sheets.

"I hate to say this..but I let you sleep in. We have to check out in an hour." Johnny sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ugh." I groaned stretching out, avoiding the question completely, "I just wished we could stay here forever."

"Me too baby." Johnny smiled, and got out of bed. He slipped on his boxers and threw me my bra. Thank goodness he didn't ask me any more questions about my dream.

"Gee thanks for handing that to me so nicely." I grinned and he laughed,

"Sorry."

I rolled out of bed, throwing on one of my new dresses. It was hot in the hotel room, another warm day. I stood in the mirror, examining my milky pale skin, no tan after all that sun. Well shit. I wished I didn't have such thick and unruly hair on this hot day. I wished I could cut it all off, but I was hesitant. I've had long hair for almost 5 years now, I couldn't just cut it off, I was too used to it. I groaned with frustration, piling my hair up onto the top of my head.

"What's the matter?" Johnny frowned, looking at me through the mirror. He came up behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I can't stand how much hair I have, it drives me fucking mental." I groaned.

"I can book you an appointment at the beauty salon down the street." Johnny suggested,

I turned to him smiling, "You'd really do that for me?"

"Anything for you." Johnny kissed my cheek and smiled, "I love you."

"Ditto." I grinned, and continued packing up and getting ready.

* * *

"So what are you wanting today?" The hairdresser asked me, running her fingers through my hair.

"Well I just want to get rid of the heaviness, it's getting too long."

"What would you think if I cut it up to here?" The hairdresser marked the spot where she would cut it with her hands, just below my shoulders.

"I don't know..." I frowned, unsure.

"It's an easy cut and you still have length to work with, I'll thin it out for you as well."

"Sounds good." I nodded, I needed to stop being such a whimp, and with that she got to work.

As she worked away at my hair, I sat on my hands, a thing I did when I was anxious or shy. I haven't had short-ish hair since the third grade, this was definitely going to be a change, but at least it wasn't a drastic one. I started to recollect back to the dream I had earlier this morning, _why wasn't it Johnny in my dream!?_ I had no doubt that Johnny was the one, but I didn't understand how Eyeball popped up for no reason. It made me squirm with discomfort, I couldn't just pass this as a "strange dream" even though I wanted to, I knew deep down it was more than that.

I looked down at the floor, piles of thick brown-black hair covered the floor and I felt a bit queasy. That was a lot of hair, I looked into the mirror and my stomach leapt.

"What do you think?" The hairdresser asked as I studied myself in the mirror,

"I-I love it." I said as I came to realization on how lovely it looked.

"I am glad." She smiled, taking the cape off me and brushing the loose hairs off my shoulders.

I stood up, grinning as I ran my fingers through my hair. I left Castle Rock a virgin, a rugged and insecure small town girl with a foul mouth and a narrow mind. Now, I was coming home as the new Roni Parker, a woman. It wasn't just my hair that changed, everything sort of did. Johnny and I's relationship was more serious, my wardrobe was replenished, and I was no longer weak; hiding behind my thick carpet of hair, I was strong.

Johnny was waiting in the car outside, I ran up to him grinning like an idiot. He grinned as well, opening the car door for me.

"Wow Roni.." He said as I got in the car, " You look beautiful."

"You like it?" I beamed,

"I love it." He smiled and I blushed, sitting on my hands again.

"Well thank you."

"You ready to go home?" Johnny asked,

"This time, I think so. I feel like I am ready."

"Good, I am glad." He started the car and drove past the hotel we stayed in, I smiled looking up at the building where I had shared a very important moment, that would be embedded in my heart forever.

"Goodbye Portland." I whispered, waving as we sped out of the city.

* * *

We got home about four hours later. Johnny stayed over for dinner, and we told Beth (almost everything) about our trip. After dinner I walked Johnny to his car, I didn't want him to go home. I felt attached to him, I felt sort of nervous and uncomfortable without him.

"Baby," He frowned, as my eyes filled with tears. "We'll see each other tomorrow I promise."

"I know." I sniffled, "I am sorry I am being silly."

"No way." He shook his head and kissed the tip of my nose, "I love you."

"I love you more." I smiled and he squeezed my hand, getting inside his car. "See you tomorrow."

After Johnny left, my mind started to wander off again. I hadn't told anyone about Eyeball telling me he loved me, not even Beth. I didn't exactly _want _to tell anyone. There was already enough drama in my life, and I didn't want to stir up any more. The truth deep down was that I missed Richard, A lot. I just wished things weren't so goddamn complicated, I wished we could just be friends and not have to think so much. That dream was still stuck in my head and I couldn't get rid of it if I even tried.

I craved a night walk, I needed to unwind and stop thinking so much, all the stress and fretting was going to make me explode. I found myself walking down to Billiards instead of walking around the neighbourhood, I wanted to go somewhere low-key but entertaining. Not something not as crazy as Snookers. Most of The Cobras hung around there, and I wasn't fit to have a conversation. I knew full well that I was underage and going into bars, but the owners of Billiards; Allen and his son Billy, loved Eyeball and I, and we knew we were welcome there. Eyeball was the only one drinking there anyways, I occasionally had one drink or a sip of Eyeball's, nothing too serious.

I opened the door, walking inside. Allen was doing his usual, wiping down the counters, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Billy was drying out scotch glasses with a rag, He looked up and smiled. "I Only Have Eyes For You" was playing on the jukebox, only two other people were here, _this is what I needed._

"Hiya Roni." Billy smiled, throwing his rag over his shoulder.

"Hey Billy." I smiled, walking up to the bar.

"Haven't seen you around in a while." He leaned over the counter, "Love the hair."

"Thanks." I smiled, "I was in Portland."

"Well damn! I love that place." Billy cried, "Did you go with Johnny boy?"

"Yes. You've been?"

"Oh yes, a couple of times." Billy sighed, "It's a swell place."

"Absolutely." I nodded, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"So, let me guess.. you're here to meet Eyeball?" Billy asked, and I frowned.

"Wait what-" The bathroom door swung open, and I turned around. Eyeball Chambers stood there, frozen. My stomach was flipped upside down, I felt ill. Eyeball looked like hell, his eyes were blank and lifeless, he looked miserable and depressed, he didn't look like my Richard, he was someone completely different and it broke my heart. This was my fault, _I did this to him._ He looked me up and down before sighing, throwing a bundle of crinkled cash onto the table he was sitting at. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything he left, the only remaining evidence of him being here was the empty scotch glass, the bundle of cash, and the swinging of the door.

I frowned, sliding off the stool and running to the door. I didn't know why I was going after him, but I couldn't stop myself. I swung the door open and ran outside, attempting to run after him. I watched him as he walked up to Blue Point Diner, three doors down. I stopped running, huffing and puffing. Eyeball didn't go to Blue Point too often, plus.. it was closed at this time of night. He walked up the stoop, the inside light of the diner gently glowed around his face. He seemed unsettled from our awkward encounter, He knocked on the door, and it swung open almost instantly. I heard a squeal of delight as a familiar blonde jumped into his arms. I frowned, I felt like I was going to be sick. _Betty the waitress was kissing him._ The girl who had been trying to get Eyeball on a date for weeks, and I guess it had finally worked. They kissed for a long while, not even noticing me watching. I watched them walk to Eyeball's car arm in arm, kissing some more before he started the car, speeding off in the opposite direction.

I stood there unable to move, the sound of Eyeball's engine growing quieter and quieter as his car sped off into the distance. It all had happened so fast, I couldn't even begin to contemplate what had just happened, and as the tears rolled down my cheeks; I didn't know if they were tears of guilt or something different... tears of heartbreak.


	9. Intrusive Thoughts

**21 reviews?! Holy. ! **

**Thank you guys!**

**Like my über cheesy icon pic for the story? I'll probably change it, idk. What do you think? ****I updated my profile btw, it's not blank anymore! If you want to know a bit about me go check it out!**

**I am fighting the flu right now, and it's forced me to be bedridden which means I'll be updating more often. The one upside to being sick! :D **

**Have a great day or night! xoxo**

* * *

I barely got any sleep that night. I used teenage hormones as an excuse to cry myself to sleep, I also used it to get Beth off my back, and to put myself at ease, but I knew deep down it wasn't the hormones that had me all choked up.

I missed Eyeball so much. I missed him not calling me on the phone or coming to my door, I missed him sleeping on the floor of my bedroom and how we would sit on the roof for hours at night, sharing a pack of Winstons. It hurt so much not having him in my life anymore, I couldn't stand it. When he just walked past me like I didn't matter or exist last night I couldn't help but be deeply hurt, I knew it was my fault though, that's why it was so frustrating. At first it seemed like my decision was a good one to take a break from him, but now it seemed like it was a horrible idea. I couldn't bear this any longer. I put myself in this situation and I hated myself for it. I just felt awful.

I looked at my alarm clock, 12:30 pm, almost 1 in the afternoon. I knew I had to get out of bed, I had been lying here for hours. I got out of bed, my eyes were puffy, my head hurt, my face felt damp. I discreetly walked across the hall to the bathroom to go wash my face, I didn't want to look as if I'd been crying, I didn't want any more questions or concerns from anyone.

"Roni?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a voice I hadn't heard for a long time. I turned and looked, I saw my mom standing in the hallway, still in her flight attendant uniform. She frowned, studying my face. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I whispered, I wasn't very convincing.

"Come here."

I didn't deny the invitation. I missed my mom a lot, even though I was angry with her for abandoning us so frequently. I hadn't really seen much of her this Summer because of her job. I ran into her arms, I missed her Chanel perfume and the smell of cigarette smoke. I started to cry, I couldn't stop myself.

"Roni baby.. What is it?" She held me tight, I felt like a little girl again.

I didn't answer, I just buried my face deeper into her shoulder. "I missed you." I finally whispered, I pulled away wiping my tears away.

"I missed you too." My mom smiled, " Now don't cry. Everything is going to be okay."

I nodded sniffling, the words weren't comforting because it wasn't going to be okay, at least not for a while.

"Go get cleaned up, we're going out for dinner. You can bring Johnny if you'd like." My mom kissed the top of my head and headed to her room. She stopped before going inside, "By the way I love your hair."

* * *

"So what did you and Johnny do in Portland?" My mother asked as I sifted through my mashed potatoes, they smelled absolutely disgusting. I couldn't get last night's encounter with Eyeball out of my mind, it was really putting me in a miserable mood. I was barely listening to a word that anyone was saying, I was in my own little depressing world.

"We did a lot of sightseeing." Johnny said, "It was beautiful wasn't it?" He turned to me and I nodded. He was staring at me, he was smart, he knew something was up.

"It's nice to actually have a proper meal with the three of you, those graveyard shifts have kept me far away from Castle Rock." My mother sighed,

"You must be exhausted." Johnny frowned, "I don't know how you do it you're very brave." I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes, I gnawed furiously on my bottom lip.

Throughout most of the night, Johnny had been kissing my mother's ass and it was really starting to get on my nerves, she wasn't the goddamn Queen of England. The first thing Johnny had said when he came by the house was how beautiful my mother looked, saying that the "beauty ran in the family." Not only that, he was wearing a suit in a casual family restaurant, I was already in a bad mood as it was, and it was really putting me off. I knew I was being a total bitch, I just couldn't help myself.

"I have to go to the washroom." I mumbled, scooting out of the booth. The four of us were all cramped into a corner booth at Al's Family Restaurant in Chamberlain, basically eating shoulder to shoulder. I was going to suffocate in there if I didn't get some air.

I walked into the bathroom, no one was in the stalls, good. I hoisted myself on top of the sink, putting my face in my hands. I was feeling absolutely miserable, I couldn't get stupid Betty or Eyeball out of my mind. Why was I so fucking jealous? I didn't have feelings for Eyeball, he was like a brother to me. We were just friends... so why did it hurt so much?

The door of the washroom swung open and Beth walked in. She hoisted herself up on the sink beside me, looking at me, expecting me to talk.

"What's up?" She finally said and I shrugged. "Roni.."

"Nothing is up." I snapped,

"Jesus who pissed in your cornflakes today?" Beth scoffed,

"Betty the fucking waitress." I spat, "That's who fucking pissed in my fucking cornflakes."

"What are you talking about?" Betty furrowed her brow.

"Nothing. I just saw Eyeball and her together that's all. It's been really setting me off." I couldn't believe I was telling her this, in a girls washroom of all places.

"Oh that blonde girl who works at Blue Point? The one from California?" Beth asked

I turned to her my face twisted, "You knew about it?" I snapped,

"I didn't really think anything of it.. I just saw them a couple times hanging around."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Do you think maybe you're jealous?" Beth frowned, moving closer to me.

"No. No way." I snorted, swinging my knees back and forth. "Eyeball is like a brother to me.. I just don't think she's any good for him that's all."

"Is that why you were crying last night?" Beth asked, and I nodded slowly.

"I dreamt about him." I blurted out, shit. It was all coming out now, and not in any specific order.

"About who?"

"Eyeball." I mumbled, smoothing out the skirt of my dress, sighing. "In Portland."

"What was it about?"

"Ritchie and I were together..like together together." I sighed, "I just don't fucking get it, I am happy with Johnny."

"You didn't seem like it at the table." Beth laughed, I didn't laugh along.

"He was pissing me off."

"Why because he wants to bone mom?" Beth smirked and I gasped, punching her in the shoulder.

"Gross." I mumbled, I couldn't help but smile.

"Roni I think you may have feelings for him." Beth sighed,

"No!" I shouted in denial, causing Beth to flinch. I leaned closer to Beth lowering my voice, repeating myself, "No."

"Roni.. It's ok. Sometimes, even when we're happy.. we can still long for something else, or something better."

"What do you mean." I mumbled, looking down.

"Do you remember Mark? Mark Caraway?" Beth sighed,

"How could I not?" I frowned, "He was your boyfriend for a year and a half."

"And remember when I told you I dumped him?"

"Yeah...you never told me why." I frowned, not exactly sure what she was getting at.

"I cheated on him Roni." She sighed looking up and into my eyes,

"W-With who?" I stammered, my eyes wide.

"Ace." She mumbled,

"_WHAT?!_" I hissed, my jaw dropped. "That's how you and Ace ended up together!?"

"Yes... I loved Mark, I really did. But he loved me more than I loved him, and after the first night I met Ace.. I never could stop thinking about him. No matter how many times I tried to deny it, I knew in the back of my mind I loved him." Beth sighed, "When I kissed Mark? I thought of Ace, when Mark put his arms around me? I only thought of Ace."

"Jesus." I whispered, I didn't want to let myself think that this could be the beginning of my situation, but I couldn't help but notice some obvious similarities.

"After awhile, I just gave in. I showed up at Ace's door at 12 in the morning, and I just attacked him, and my lips never left his.. not once." Beth sighed, "Well until not that long ago."

"What's the moral of the story here?" I frowned, "Are you saying that I am gonna just cheat on Johnny because I am gonna give into an intrusive thought about Eyeball?!"

"No!" Beth cried, "I am just telling you, that I know how it feels.. to be torn, to have intrusive thoughts. When one boy just takes over your senses, you sometimes can't stop thinking until you act."

I didn't say anything, I knew Beth had cracked something that I was trying so hard to keep smooth. Maybe there was a possibility...that I thought of Eyeball as more than.. _a friend_? I loved Johnny more than anything though, I'd never want to hurt him.. but what if I could end up like Beth? What if Eyeball takes over my entire life until I act on something that could damage Johnny and I's relationship? Possibly permanently?

"Look Roni. I am not saying you're going to end up like me at all, fuck I shouldn't have told you that, it just came out." Beth sighed, "I am shit at giving advice, but listen, you're not even at this stage yet. I think you just really care about Eyeball, and you just want what's best for him right?

"I don't know.. yes? Jesus fuck I don't know anything right now." I ran my fingers through my hair, "I don't think I have feelings for him Beth.. but I can't get him out of my head.. and that dream.. oh Beth I don't want to hurt Johnny.." My eyes filled up with tears, and Beth pulled me into her arms.

"Roni baby, sometimes we have feelings that are foreign. I know you love Johnny with all your heart, and that boy; by golly Roni he's crazy about you. I wouldn't beat yourself about it. You know you love him right?"

"Yes, with all my heart." I sniffled,

"Then that's all you should focus on for now, at least you know you love him for sure right?"

"Yes."

"That's good. I am sure these thoughts will go away soon.. you never know." Beth tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "Play it by ear." I nodded.

"We've been in here a long while." I mumbled, "Johnny's probably killing Mom out there." I smirked and Beth laughed,

"I suppose we should go back out there, are you sure you're alright?" Beth asked,

"I am pretty sure, I feel much better. Thank you." I smiled,

"Sorry I shared that fucked up story with you, I was meaning to tell you about that.. the right way... not in the bathroom at Al's." Beth said and I giggled,

"No I am glad you told me."

"I am shit at advice." Beth shook her head,

"No way silly." I gave her a hug, and she smiled,

"We can talk more about Eyeball some more later on if you'd like. Now, let's try and salvage what's left of this night okay grumpy?"

"Sound's like a plan sneezy." I nudged her and she grinned,

"Hi-ho hi-ho it's off to work we go."

We both laughed and left the bathroom.


	10. The Biggest Bitch in Castle Rock

The next morning I found myself biking around the outskirts of town. I loved having alone time, I never got much of it after I started hanging around The Cobras and after Johnny and I started dating.

It was so quiet and peaceful out, there wasn't a car in sight. It reminded me of my dream with Eyeball, but I pushed into the back of my mind. I stood in the middle of the vacant road, I closed my eyes. It was perfect out, not too hot not too cold, the birds sang sweetly, there was no people. That was the benefit of living in a small town, it wasn't too hard to find a place to be completely alone.

I heard the honking of a car horn in the distance, at first I thought it was a figment of my imagination, but when I heard hollering and more honking I knew it was real. I looked over my shoulder squinting, wondering what was causing such a racket. A blue T-bird was speeding closer and closer towards me, it was a full car, but I couldn't see who was in it.

As they neared closer I could finally I could make out who was in the car, _shit_. All of The Cobras were stuffed into the shiny new car, they were coming closer and closer. I pulled my bike off the road, staggering back.

"HEY LOOK IT'S RONI!" I heard Vince Desjardins yell, I felt like I was going to be sick.

The car skidded to a halt meters away from me. My eyes scanned over the people who were in the car, Eyeball sat in the back and Betty was sitting on his lap.

"What are you staring at Parker? Get in!" Ace raised his eyebrow at me, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"I am uh..good. I got my bike." I mumbled,

"Oh come on Roni, we can come get your bike later. Get in!" Charlie shouted, I looked down at the ground, I couldn't make eye contact with Eyeball, who was staring holes into my brain.

"Yeah come on Roni. You can set next to Betty and I." Eyeball gave me a sinister grin, he was challenging me.

"You can put your bike in the trunk, now hurry the fuck up." Ace snapped, and I got my bike.

What the fuck was I doing? I should just get on my bike and get away. It was silly though, these guys used to be my close friends, and just because Eyeball and I's friendship was going to shit didn't mean I couldn't be friends with the other guys. Plus, Eyeball wanted to get to me, and I couldn't let him. I wasn't going to be weak, two could play this game. I shoved my bike in the back of the truck and hopped into the car squeezing in between Fuzzy Bracowicz and Eyeball, the only seat left. The wheels of the car screeched as we sped down the empty country road, the radio was cranked as loud as it could go.

Eyeball pulled Betty into a kiss and they started making out, I rolled my eyes. He was being stupid and immature, he was trying to get me all riled up and it wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let his bullshit get to me. I couldn't believe that I wasted so much time feeling sorry for him, he was still being a total asshole. Maybe this wasn't all my fault after all.

"So guys how was your summer?" I said, pretending Eyeball and Betty weren't in my existence.

"Well we know what Eyeball's been up to." Charlie grinned,

"Betty is the most faithful girl around." Eyeball slurred, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, of course he was wasted what else was new?

"Gee I bet!" I said in an overly sarcastic tone, and Eyeball glared at me.

"Well at least I am not fucking a guy for his money." Betty sneered, and everyone hooted and hollered. I shook with anger, there was no way she was gonna go there.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T FAKE IT WHILE I FUCK." I spat, and Betty's mouth hung open.

The car went silent for a little while, until Charlie started pissing himself laughing. Billy Tessio joined in, and before I knew it everyone in the car but the "star couple" was laughing their asses off. I felt good, I outsmarted the biggest bitch in Castle Rock, and it wasn't even a good insult, it didn't even make much sense but it shut her up and that was all that mattered.

For the rest of the ride, Betty pouted on Eyeball's lap refusing to speak to anyone. I didn't give a shit about her or Eyeball anymore, I missed the other guys and we had a good time without the two of them.

They dropped me off at my house, and before I got out of the car someone grabbed my hand. I turned around, and Eyeball was staring into my eyes.

"Nice seeing you Ver-ron-ica." Eyeball spat every syllable out, he was really mad, good.

"Sure thing. Nice meeting you Betty, it was a REAL pleasure." I gave her the smuggest smile before ripping my hand out of Eyeball's.

"Hey Roni, you should come out with us tomorrow night. We'll be in that usual vacant spot." Charlie smiled and I nodded,

"Sounds good." I smiled and grabbed my bike out of the trunk. "See you guys later."


	11. Everything Has Changed

**WARNING: This chapter revolves around a very sensitive and serious subject. Sexual assault and harassment. I just want to warn you that this chapter has some mature themes, I will put a warning in before the mature themes are expressed. I want to make sure that everyone feels safe and comfortable, reading fanfiction shouldn't be an upsetting experience. :)**

**Ch-ch-changes are coming on in, other than my parents getting a new car. I got some awesome ideas for Complications, it's gonna be fabulous! If you have any ideas or what you want to see in future chapters, feel free to message me.**

* * *

"Where did you say you were going again?" Beth asked as I rushed around the house, making sure I had everything before I left.

I knew deep down that hanging out with The Cobras wasn't the best idea, I only ever associated with the other guys when I was under supervision by Eyeball or my sister. This was the first time I'd be going solo; well kind of. Eyeball would probably still be there, but he'd be too busy screwing Betty to give a shit.

"I told you I am going to Johnny's house" I said, "I shouldn't be gone long."

I hated lying to my sister, but I didn't want to worry her. When she found out about that night when Ace and I shared a six-pack of beer, she was almost hysterical. Even though I promised her that I'd never be around Ace "alone" ever again , I doubt she'd exactly approve of this either. I was going unsupervised, and I knew Eyeball wasn't going to watch over me. I didn't need a babysitter anyways, If I could have sex, I could hang around with the guys unsupervised.

"Johnny picking you up?" Beth raised her eyebrows, sounding unconvinced. She knew something wasn't quite right.

"No, I am meeting him at Blue Point. I need the walk." I brushed her off, rushing over to the mirror by the front door.

I looked into the mirror. I was wearing a black dress of Beth's, it went just above the knee, and had three-quarter sleeves. I left my hair down, it was weird that I didn't have hair touching my elbows anymore, now it went just under my shoulders.

"I hope you have fun. Stay safe." Beth stood behind me in the mirror, smiling. "That dress looks way better on you than me."

"No way." I grinned, "What are you gonna do while I am gone?"

"Paint until Mom gets home. She'll be home for another week, Isn't that great?"

"Wow that's huge, she hasn't been home that long in ages." I smiled,

"I know. Have fun and don't be home later than 12:30."

"Yes ma'am." I opened the door and walked outside, I shut the door behind me, sighing with relief. Beth bought it,_ thank god_. Now I was free to go hang around with the baddest boys in town, now that I had convinced Beth that I was innocently going to share some puppy love with my boy-toy. I felt bad I was using Johnny to lie, I know it was a pretty shitty thing to do to both Beth and Johnny, but for some strange reason I wanted to hang out with The Cobras really badly._ I felt as if I needed to_. Was it to try and piss of Eyeball? I don't know, maybe I just wanted a good time, maybe both.

I got to Blue Point Diner in fifteen minutes, where Charlie and Billy would be picking me up. I waited patiently outside the diner as they told me to. I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and the sky was in multiple shades of orange and pink. It was beautiful. _What would tonight bring?_

I heard the loud engine of Charlie's beat-up Chevy coming up the street. When they pulled up to the diner I hopped in the back, next to Vince.

"Wow are you feeling well you guys? You didn't steal a car for once, you brought your own!." I said, smirking. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Too lazy to go through the trouble tonight." Charlie shrugged,

"Bullshit, it's because you're a pussy." Billy sneered, and I giggled.

"Fuck your mother." Charlie spat,

"I am glad you guys didn't steal a car, I hate it when you guys do that shit." I mumbled, slumping in my seat.

"There's not a single drop of bad blood in you is there?" Billy said turning to me, his eyebrows raised.

"I _can_ be bad." I scoffed, and all the guys laughed. "Besides what does being bad have to do with anything?"

"Roni you couldn't even do an unorthodox thing if you tried." Vince said rolling his eyes,

"I see you learned a new word Vincey! Good on you!" I smiled smugly and he squinted at me.

"You think you're bad?" Billy scoffed, and I shrugged.

Was I? I wasn't really sure. I smoked on occasion and had a drink or two, but I dropped that stuff after I met Johnny. I had no idea what I was really, I didn't know if I was bad or good, pure or impure, kind or rude. I didn't really have a clue who I was in general most of the time.

"Well, I don't know." I said and Billy snorted, taking a swig out of the whiskey bottle he had in hand. I kept my eyes on the bottle, my curiosity was piqued. I never tried whiskey before, I stuck to beer, nothing harder than that. Tonight, I was thinking of breaking some old traditions.

"Give me that." I gestured to the whiskey bottle, and he raised his eyebrows, I took it from him before he could give me consent. I took a greedy swig, wincing and trying not to retch.

"How is it?" Billy asked, while Vince was howling with laughter,

"Disgusting, how can you drink that shit?" I shuttered, handing it back to him

"You know you'll always be one of us Roni, no matter how good or bad you are." Charlie said, looking at me through the rearview mirror as we drove past the Castle Rock welcoming sign.

The vacant lot we always went to was just out of Castle Rock, it was across the green bridge that was the entrance to our small town. It was getting darker out by the minute, the sun was disappearing behind the trees, soon the headlights of Charlie's car would be our only source of light.

We reached the lot five minutes later. There were about 20-30 people, and for small town kids, that was a lot of people. I didn't recognize most of the partygoers, there was a lot of cars I didn't remember seeing before either, this looked more like a party than a small get together.

"Jesus, Ace sure recruited a lot of people tonight," I peered out Vince's side of the window,

"I don't even know where the fuck these people come from, it's like he invited the whole fuckin' town." Billy snorted as we pulled into an empty spot.

We got out of the car, someone's shitty car radio was blaring, that was our music source. I could make out Roy Orbison's voice but I couldn't remember which song. The lot was pretty packed, people were making out in their cars, or drunkenly dancing. It was only about 9:00, and people were already shitfaced.

If I was going to be able to relax tonight, I had to have a drink. I never did well with large crowds of people, and the whiskey I had wasn't going to cut it. I squinted through the crowds of people, I saw a case of beer sitting in the back of a pickup truck. I quietly shuffled over to it.

I grabbed a beer, trying to screw off the cap but I couldn't. I kept struggling with the bottle, cursing under my breath.

"Need some help?"

I turned around, and saw Eyeball towering over me. He had that sinister grin on his face that I hated, he never did that before when we were friends.

"I am fine thanks." I mumbled, trying to screw the top off. "Fuck!" I cried out in frustration, and Eyeball took the bottle from my hand. He screwed the top off no problem, handing it to me.

"Eyeball, baby.. I am getting lonely in here-" Betty got out of the car next to us, when she saw me, she snorted rolling her eyes. "Well look who it is." Her dress was unzipped, slipping off her shoulders, Eyeball's shirt was inside out. _Did he interrupt his fuck session with Betty to help me?_

"Have a good night you two." I mumbled, walking away. I could feel Eyeball staring at me as I walked off.

****THIS NEXT PART OF THE STORY CONTAINS MATURE THEMES THAT COULD BE SENSITIVE TO CERTAIN PEOPLE.** Stop here :)**

* * *

I lasted maybe twenty minutes of sitting with the growing crowd of people before I grabbed another beer and left the premises, finding a quiet place in the neighboring field. I took a seat in the tall grass, the party sounds were only a minor background noise now. Thank goodness.

That was the one of the closest interactions I had with Eyeball in almost a month. Was he trying to be nice by opening my beer for me? Or was he trying to prove some weird point?

I heard the tall grass rustle, it wasn't the wind, it was one of the stillest Summer nights in Castle Rock. The rustling got louder, and I tensed up. I prayed there wasn't some snake or wild animal wandering about. It turned out it wasn't a snake or a wild animal, it was a very drunk Fuzzy Bracowicz.

"Hey Roni." He slurred,

Great. This was exactly what I needed right now, a drunk idiot to deal with. I just wanted some peace and quiet, and I doubted that Fuzzy was going to just turn around and leave.

"Hi Fuzzy." I mumbled, opening my second beer.

He plopped down right beside me, falling backwards. He smelt putrid, like sweat and beer. I moved away from him as far as I could go, but he moved closer.

"Y-You know you're a very beautiful girl." He put his arm around me, and I pushed his arm off of me.

"Thank you, but I am not interested." I said firmly, something went off in Fuzzy's eyes that I didn't like. The atmosphere that was safe for me a minute ago, was now very dangerous. I kept moving away from him, but he was always one step ahead of me, moving closer and closer. I tried to stand up, but I fell back down. Of course the effects of the alcohol had to come in now.

"Fuzzy stop it." I tried to stay calm, I didn't want to set him off.

"Why? I bet you fuck around with that View kid you're seein' all the time." Fuzzy put his hand on my shoulder and I tried to push him off again, but he pushed me to the ground.

I cried out, as he climbed on top of me. I fought with all my might, but I couldn't get him off me.

"STOP IT!" I cried, I kicked and punched but it was like he was made of steel. He pinned me to the ground, he was too strong and there was no way my petite figure could handle him.

He pinned my arms down beside me, and started to kiss my neck. His kisses were slimy and disgusting, it made me feel sick to my stomach. I started to scream as loud as I could, he was practically laying on top of me, it felt as if he was going to crush me. My knees were pinned under his body, I tried to kick him but my legs wouldn't budge. I could hear the song playing at the lot coming to an end, which meant I had an opportunity of people hearing me scream.

I never screamed so loud in my entire life, Fuzzy told me to shut up, his fist meeting my face. The pain was unbelievable, it left me light-headed. I could feel blood running down my face. I kept fighting and screaming, but as each second passed I grew more hopeless. Fuzzy started to put his hand up my dress, tears were flowing from my eyes as he told me no one was going to hear my desperate cries for help, and I started to believe him.

"HEY!" I heard Eyeball's voice, relief washed over my body. Fuzzy sat up, his lower body still pinning me to the ground, but my knees were more free than before. That's when I kneed him in the crotch as hard as I could, he cried out and fully got off me. The massive weight on my body was lifted, but I didn't move from my spot.

I was stunned, I was in shock. I couldn't believe one of my acquaintances tried to rape me. I slowly sat up, blood dripped from my face and into my hands. I looked up, Ace was holding Fuzzy by the shirt, yelling at him. Eyeball, Billy, and Charlie were there as well. Eyeball ran to me, I saw his mouth moving, but I couldn't hear him. He shook me, I'd never seen him so scared.

"RONI!" I finally snapped out of it, blinking and looking into Eyeball's eyes. "RONI ARE YOU HURT?!" I couldn't say anything, I tried to find words but instead I just burst into tears, everything was far too much to handle. I could hear the sounds of punching and hitting, Fuzzy was probably being beaten into a pulp.

"Make them stop!" I sputtered, holding my ears.

"GUYS JESUS CHRIST YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM STOP IT!" Eyeball shouted, and the boys stopped. They watched from a distance as I broke into frantic sobs. Eyeball pulled me into a hug, and I clung onto him for dear life. Crying into his chest, all of my emotions poured out, from missing my best friend to what has just happened, it was all too much to handle.

"Shh Roni it's going to be okay... everything is going to be okay." He held me closer, I could tell everyone was staring at me. Eyeball scooped me up, and I hid into his chest. I was too embarrassed to look at anyone, I was too scared to see if Fuzzy was dead or alive.

He carried me away from all the commotion, now all I could hear was Eyeball shuffling through the tall grass. I had managed to calm down, but I kept my face buried into his chest. We finally got out of the field and I could hear his feet scraping across the gravel vacant lot. I could hear people whispering.

_"Is she ok?"_, _"What happened?"_ people kept asking Eyeball but he said nothing, "I am going to put you in the car ok?" He whispered to me, but I tensed up, I didn't want to leave his arms. "Don't worry. I'll be right here I promise." He lowered me into the passenger seat of his Ford custom. I peered out the window, people were all clustered around, watching me. The party had completely stopped. The engine of the car starting made me jump, and Eyeball looked at me.

"It's going to be okay. I am going to drive you to the hospital alright?" He looked me in the eyes and I shook my head.

"N-No... I just want to get out of here." I sniffled,

"Ron, you're bleeding."

"I am okay.." I whispered, "Just please get me out of here."

Eyeball sighed, pulling out of the vacant lot, speeding out of the area. We drove in silence for a while, I started to cry again and Eyeball pulled over.

"Roni.." Eyeball said, "I am so sorry."

"I don't want to go home.. I can't explain anything to anyone right now. Beth thinks I am at Johnny's.. I-I lied to her" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I couldn't let Eyeball leave my side, I couldn't deal with Mom, Johnny or Beth. Eyeball was the only one who knew what happened, and for some reason I only felt safe with him and him only.

"Ok. You can stay at my place tonight if you want. I'll take care of Beth and your mom." Eyeball said,

"Thank you." I whispered, "Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do." He said, staring the car.

We drove to his house, his Dad's truck was out of the driveway, he wasn't home. It was a relief for me and the Chamber boys. I opened the car door and tried to get out, but my legs felt as if they were made of Jello.

"Here." Eyeball mumbled, picking me up again.

I had never felt so safe in someone's arms before. Richard's arms felt different from Johnny's arm's, _oh Johnny_... I had almost forgot about him after this whole ordeal, what would he think if he saw me in Eyeball Chambers's arms, seeking him for comfort?

He carried me up the stairs, opening the door. His younger brother Chris was sitting on the floor with his friend Gordie Lachance, they were sitting in front of the T.V. Both the boys looked really concerned, Chris got to his feet, he was about to say something but Eyeball stopped him.

"Just watch your show." Eyeball said firmly, and Chris sat back down obediently. "Did Dad just leave?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded, "He's out with Junior, they shouldn't be back until Tuesday."

"Good." Eyeball mumbled, "Your faggot friend better be out of here when I get downstairs."

I would have defended Chris, like I always did when Eyeball got a bit mean, but I was far too exhausted to even open my mouth. Eyeball carried me upstairs and into his room, he carefully laid me down on his bed. He walked over to his closet rummaging through his clothes, he pulled out a clean t-shirt and handed it to me.

"Here, put this on. I am going to shower, if you need anything just call Chris." Eyeball put his hand on my leg and my stomach fluttered. This wasn't a good sign. I should be seeking Johnny for comfort, I knew I shouldn't be here, I should be at Johnny's house.. _but why did this feel so right?_

"Thank you." I mumbled, taking the shirt.

He walked out of the room, and went into the shower. I slipped my black dress off, noticing dead pieces of grass stuck my hair and the skirt of my dress. I shuttered, it brought me back to that vacant field. I could still smell the beer on Fuzzy's breath, the weight of his body on mine. I looked in the mirror, I noticed the crusted blood coming out from my nose, and the bruise under my ribcage from Fuzzy pressing up so hardly against me. My eyes filled up with tears, I was so grateful that Eyeball and the boys had found me in time. What a fucking night.

I slipped on the t-shirt, I wanted to wash the blood off my face but I was far too tired. I climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over top of my head. Eyeball came into the room, holding a glass of water.

"Here." Eyeball handed me the water, sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat in his jeans, no shirt. My stomach kept doing flip-flops as I looked him up and down. _What was happening? What were these feelings?_

"How did you find me?" I asked, "In the field?"

"I was having a smoke, away from the party. I heard you screaming." He sighed, "Roni did he..."

"No. You came just in time." I whispered, "Thank god."

"That fucker is going to jail, and if he doesn't he's dead." Eyeball shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Where's Betty?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She broke up with me." He mumbled,

"What? Why?" I asked, frowning._ Why did this make me feel happy?_

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

"She was mad that I ditched her for you." He looked into my eyes, my heart was pounding. The butterflies were stronger than ever, and as much as I tried to fight them off they stayed in place.

"But you only helped me with the beer.." I said,

"She said I cared about you more than her, and I guess she was right." Eyeball mumbled,

"Ritchie... I am so sorry for everything." I whispered,

"It's my fault, I was being a dick."

"So... are we.. are we okay?" I asked,

"Yes." He smiled, "Of course we are."

"Good." I smiled, my eyes filled with tears once again. "I missed you." I threw my arms around him, he rested his chin on my shoulder. I missed hugging him, I missed the smell of tobacco and fresh cut grass on his shirts, his amazing body... no not his body.. _what the hell?!_. My heart was pounding, this felt different than anything I'd ever experienced. I wasn't liking these feelings that were creeping in, I kept forgetting about Johnny...

"You get some sleep." He pulled away, "If you need anything shout." He put his hand on my shoulder and then got off the bed,

"Where are you going?" I frowned,

"To my dad's room..." He frowned as well,

"You know... You don't have to leave." I mumbled, not looking into his eyes.

"Oh.. I just thought you'd rather..." Eyeball shifted back and forth uncomfortably, "You want me to uh... sleep here?"

I just nodded, I knew this wasn't the right thing to do. Did this count as being unfaithful? No.. we were just friends.. this was okay... _wasn't it?_


	12. All in the Family

**This took forever to write, I got a bad case of the summer writers block let me tell you. Please excuse some of the errors, I went over it a large handful of times, but I still end up missing some! I might make some small changes along the way.**

**Happy reading, and thank you for the big 40 reviews! You made my day cuties :***

**I also want to thank the lovely crimsonsky132, who leaves me sweet reviews that brighten my day, you're lovely!**

**Thank you all for the continuous support!**

**xoxo**

* * *

_The Trapeze artists swung about in bright and colourful costumes, like butterflies floating around in the summer air. The circus tent reminded me of the candy canes Beth and I fought over hanging on the tree at Christmas. I sat on my Dad's shoulders, I giggled and clapped as one of the trapeze artists flew across the air and caught on to one of their partner's feet. I loved spending alone time with my Dad, and I loved when he took me to the circus every year in the Summer, it was a tradition of ours. I remember __Beth never wanted to come with us, she was too afraid of the clowns. __  
_

_This was the last circus trip that my dad and I would ever have. He was killed a month later in a car accident. I remember sitting at the top of the stairs, watching my mother below, she was on the ground sobbing. The police officers stood in the doorway, they didn't bother to quiet her desperate screams and cries. I was only about five at the time, I remember Beth wasn't there because she was at camp that weekend.__ I ran downstairs and kept asking my mother what was wrong, but one of the officers whisked me away and put me down on the couch in the living room._

_The police were from Chamberlain, even though we had a sheriff here, the cops patrolled the town on Monday and Fridays. The cop and I sat in silence, he was a younger fellow and looked as if he was fairly new at the job. I remember I was so small that my feet barely hung off the edge of the couch. My gangly pale knees both had band-aids on them, I fell of my bike the week before._

_"Why is Mommy crying?" I asked, "Where's my Daddy?" The cop tried to put it in the easiest way possible, but there was no way he could make it less painful.  
_

_The police said that it was a horrible accident, and that they didn't exactly know what caused it, but that the head-on collision was a horrible mistake. Both of the cars ran into each other head-on and both drivers died instantly, the other car had a family of four in it. No one survived. I was too young to really understand what was happening, all I knew was Daddy wasn't coming home. I remember scooping up my kitten Patches and letting my tears seep into her fur. My mother's screams wouldn't stop._

I shot up out of bed, tears rolling down my cheeks. I often had the same dream once or twice a year, when I was younger it was once a week. I didn't know if I could really call it a dream though, it was a memory of the last trip to the circus; and then finding out about my Dad's death. I had to relive it every time, and it always opened up old wounds.

"Roni?" Eyeball frowned, "Jesus you were scaring me."

"W-what do you mean?" I sighed, wiping away the tears.

"You were crying.. you wouldn't wake up." Eyeball put his hand on my shoulder, "Was it about last night?"

"No... it was about Dad." I choked, my eyes filled with more tears that I kept wiping away, but they stayed.

Eyeball sighed, he understood. He pulled me into his arms and I didn't back away. I was being unfaithful to Johnny, I knew that deep down. But I had no one else to seek comfort from.

Eyeball knew to never mention my father, after twelve years it was still too painful to hear his name. No one ever talked about Dad at home, not one. None of us could come to terms, or really move on from it. My mother became a flight attendant to get away from all the grief so she could deal. That was the most selfish thing she's ever done. She abandoned her kids, who took it just as hard as she did. She got bitter Mrs. Morris next store to take care of us most of the time, but when she grew too old to take care of us, Beth took over. Our mother was never there for our first day of kindergarten, or for anything else for that matter. It was a shame, because she was so loving and kind deep down, and if she'd just learned how to handle the grief and be a mother to us when we were younger, we would have had a better relationship.

"Beth is coming by in an hour, what do you want for breakfast?" Eyeball asked,

"Waffles." I sniffled and Eyeball laughed,

"Yes ma'am."

"My face hurts." I groaned,

"You have quite the bruise..." Eyeball sighed, I got up out of bed and looked in the mirror. The bruise had doubled in size, it went under my eye to my right nostril.

I sighed, looking away from the mirror. I tried to hold my tears back once again, but it was no use.

"Hey now, It's not that bad." Eyeball said, "You look tough."

I couldn't help but smile, it made me feel a little better.

I went downstairs and joined Chris in the living room while Eyeball made breakfast. He was watching T.V and seemed to pretend as if I hadn't sat down. I didn't really know much about the younger Chambers boy, he usually kept to himself. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't think him and Ritchie were even related.

Chris looked just like his mom and Richard looked just like his dad. Chris was blonde and Eyeball was brunette, Chris's hair was straight and Eyeball's was curly. I knew Chris had never really met his mother, she left when Richard was seven, and Chris only three. I didn't really know much in depth about Eyeball's family, he didn't really talk about them much and I didn't blame him. I just knew some of the facts. His mother was addicted to drugs, and his father to alcohol. Eyeball had an older brother named Frank who was about twenty-one and in jail for raping a girl my age. He also had two younger sisters who were now living in Chamberlain with Eyeball's great aunt, I believe their names were Shelley and Lily.

Two weeks after Mrs. Chambers left her kids, she died of an overdose, police claimed it was suicide. She was the very weak thread that kept the Chambers family together, and when she died everything went to shit. I sometimes wished that the boys were living with their great aunt so that they'd be safe, I worried about them like crazy when they were living alone with their deadbeat father.

"What happened to your face?" Chris asked, taking me away from my thoughts.

"I walked into a pole." I mumbled, and he nodded, obviously not buying it. Chris was like his brother, he could see through bullshit no problem.

There was an awkward silence between me and the younger Chambers boy. I turned to the T.V, Chris was watching some Cowboy/Western show, I think it was Bonanza but I wasn't sure.

"What grade are you going into?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nine." He said and I nodded,

"Cool."

"How about you?" Chris asked, "You ready for school?" I almost forgot that school was starting in almost two weeks, I wasn't ready at all, that was when Johnny was leaving for New Haven as well.

"Eleven, and no I am not ready at all." I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace instead.

"Kids breakfast." Eyeball called out and we went to the kitchen table.

We all sat at the table in silence, Eyeball handed me a pack of frozen peas and I mumbled thanks, putting it over my face. The radio was playing "Tossin' and Turnin'" by Bobby Lewis, it was the biggest hit in July of 1961 and after a month later It was still playing non-stop. It was also Johnny's favourite. As much as I tried to avoid thinking of how Johnny was going to react when he found out I slept over at Eyeball's, there was constant reminders that I still had to deal with it.

Chris quickly gulped down the scrambled eggs that Ritchie made, and tried to leave the kitchen without his older brother noticing.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Eyeball snapped, and Chris stopped. I didn't like it when Ritchie acted like this, it reminded me of their father, whom I only met a couple of times but heard a lot about. There was nothing nice about Mr. Chambers, not one thing.

"Ritchie leave him alone." I frowned, and Eyeball cleared his throat, he knew he was being harsh as well and stopped.

Two years ago close to the end of summer, Eyeball came home drunk and beat the shit out of Chris who was only twelve then, badly breaking his arm and putting him in the hospital. It destroyed what was little left of their relationship. I barely knew Eyeball when it happened, but I did know he was devastated. He still can't bring it up, and it really fucked both of them up. I knew deep down that Eyeball didn't really want to hurt Chris, when they were kids they used to be close, but as they grew older and their mother's death and the abuse from their father was involved, everything went to shit.

Chris looked into my eyes, and mouthed a thank you. He left the room as quick as he could, I heard the front door shut. Chris always left in a hurry, he hated being home.

"You gotta stop that." I sighed, stabbing my fork into the eggs. "He's just a kid."

Eyeball cursed under his breath, he knew I was right. He wolfed down the rest of his eggs and chucked his plate into the sink.

The doorbell rang and my stomach leapt. Beth was here. "Shit." I mumbled, and Eyeball gave me a sympathetic smile. We both knew Beth wasn't going to come in all sunshine and rainbows.

Eyeball went to go get the door and I reluctantly followed. Beth stood in the doorway, I'd never seen her so worried. She ran into the house, pulling me into her arms without any words.

"I heard about what happened, I am so sorry." She finally whispered into my ear, "Eyeball wouldn't let me come by last night, are you alright?"

"I am fine." I mumbled,

"Go get your things." She tried to smile, but I knew she was pissed and was going to give Eyeball shit once I left the room. I walked up to the top of the stairs and sat down, eavesdropping.

_"Why the fuck was she out at the lot!? She was SUPPOSED to be with Johnny!" _She hissed, trying her best not to fly off the handle.

_"I don't know! All I know is that she was there. Wait... she was supposed to be at Johnny's?!" _Eyeball frowned,

_"Yes! She told me she was going over to Johnny's! I called Johnny around 12:30 to see if she was still there, he had no fucking clue what I was talking about." _Beth spat, _"I can't believe she lied to me.."_

_"Maybe she wants some freedom from the both of you." _Eyeball retorted

_"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Why was no one watching her at the party?!"_

_"I don't fucking know."_

_"SHE WAS ALMOST RAPED RICHARD. SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING OVER HER! WAS SHE DRINKING!?" _She snapped,

"_OH FOR FUCK SAKES BETH. SHE'S NOT A BABY ANYMORE, SHE CAN DO WHAT SHE WANTS."_

_"SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN YEARS OLD."_

I sighed and got up, retrieving my things from Eyeball's room. Perhaps I made a really stupid decision going to that party last night, I risked my own safety and made a lot of people angry and worried. I felt like shit, but the only thing that seemed to make things seem a bit better was that I had my best friend back.

I walked down the stairs, the argument seemed to have died out. Beth tried to force on that fake smile again, like the previous argument with Richard never happened.

"Thank you so much for everything Ritchie." I smiled, and he nodded.

"Call me ok? I want to know how you're doing." He said and I nodded.

Beth shot him another dirty look before whisking me outside. We walked in silence to the car, when we got into the beat up Ford, Beth didn't start the car. This meant she wanted to have a long talk about my actions, I wished she'd just ground me and get it over with.

"Do you have any idea what you put mom and I through?" Beth snapped,

"Beth I am sorry-" I started but she stopped me.

"You could've been killed Veronica! Why did you lie to me!? Haven't you learned that lying gets you no where?!" Beth shouted,

"You wouldn't have let me go! I didn't want to worry you!" I cried,

"Jesus Veronica." Beth shook her head and started the car, and we sped on home in complete silence.


End file.
